Winx Club - Episode 226
The Ultimate Power Couple '(The Ashes of the Phoenix in the Italian Version) Is the final episode of the second season of Winx Club. Synopsis Another final battle is approaching, and Darkar and Dark Bloom are in Realix, getting ready to summon the Ultimate Power. The Winx girls go to Darkar's throne room only to be stopped by monsters. Stella and Layla go ahead with the elders. The elders reveal that the Codex isn't the only way to get into Realix. The four artifacts that Faragonda gave to the elders created a puzzle which Stella easily solved. As Stella and Layla arrive, Darkar and Dark Bloom begin the ritual summoning the Ultimate Power. After they thought they destroyed Darkar, Stella and Layla find they are trapped. The others arrive just in time only to get caught in a spell. Meanwhile, the teachers manage to destroy Kerbog. The Trix manage to fuse together to form the Megatrix and attack Darkar. Dark Bloom has summoned the Ultimate Power and Darkar transforms into the Shadow Phoenix so that he could absorb the Ultimate Power. Sky manages to talk to Dark Bloom thinking the real Bloom is still in her, but after his speech he faints. The speech, combined with the Great Dragon's power had broken the spell on Dark Bloom turning her back to her old self again and breaking the dark spell on everyone. She also gave the Ultimate Power back to Realix. The teachers arrive and the Winx try one last thing, a Charmix Convergence. They successfully complete the spell and destroy the Shadow Phoenix. As Darkar has been defeated, Darkar's fortress begins to crumble, as do the buildings in Realix, with the Trix (still fused in a single body) trapped inside it. The Winx celebrate with another end-of-year party, and, this time, the witches are invited, hinting that witches and fairies are now starting to become friends. Tecna and Timmy play a video game while Brandon, Stella, Riven and Musa dance, Flora and Helia socialize, and Sky and Bloom discuss what happened in Shadowhaunt. Bloom reveals that she loves Sky, as well and they have their first kiss. The episode ends with a picture being taken for the yearbook. Major Events *Kerbog is defeated and destroyed. *Icy, Darcy and Stormy combine their powers to form Megatrix. *Dark Bloom summons the Ultimate Power. *Sky helps Bloom break Lord Darkar's spell. *Bloom returns to normal. *Lord Darkar is defeated and destroyed. *Bloom and Sky have their real first kiss, the one in the Season 1 finale being them imagining they were kissing. *In the 4kids version Piff says her first word cocoa Debuts *Mega Trix Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Layla *Musa *Tecna *Miss Faragonda *Sky *Brandon *Riven *Timmy *Icy *Darcy *Lord Darkar/Shadow Phoenix *Queen Amentia *Stormy *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Concorda *Discorda *Athena *Ninfea *Megatrix *Mirta *Lucy *Glim Trivia *This episode marks the final appearances of Dark Bloom and Lord Darkar, and the only appearance of Megatrix. *This episode also marks the final appearances of the Gloomix and Charmix powers. *In the Italian version of this episode Piff drank coffee, but in the 4kids version it was hot cocoa. *The scene in which Lord Darkar was feeding off the ultimate power was cut in the 4kids version. *Scenes from this episode, episode 27, 28, 29, 31, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 45, 46, 49, 50 and 51 were used for the final Winx special "The Shadow Phoenix". *The events in this episode happen between either one day to one week before the events in Season 3 started, since this episode happens on the last day of the school year while the first episode of Season 3 begins with the first day of the vacations. *In the 4Kids dub when Dark Bloom was attacked by the Winx and stopped chanting, he said for her to continue, yet in the Rai dub he said for her to start over. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora, Amore Wayne Grayon = Jared Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Dani Shaffel = Tecna Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy/Mega Trix, Digit Vashty Mompoint = Layla Jason Griffith = Lord Darkar Caren Manuel = Darcy Suzy Myers = Stormy Marc Thompson = Knut Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy Quotes (4kids version) ''"You didn't let me go and I'm not gonna let you go so you have to fight this Bloom. You have to break free. You have to come back, because... I love you." - '''Sky (RAI version) '- Sky': "Bloom! Can you hear me? It's Sky! Your Sky..." '- Dark Bloom:' "Ha! Hehehehehe!" '- Sky:' "Bloom, listen to me!" '- Dark Bloom:' "Uh...?" '- Sky:' "You have to wake up! That day you saved my life, I wanted to tell you my feelings..." '- Darkar:' "You're pathetic!" Sky: "And then, I made a promise to myself, that one day, I'd save you, but I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do. Maybe... the only thing I wanted really was to spend more time with you, because I care about you more than anyone else in the world! Please, Bloom, please..." - RAI Sky bringing Dark Bloom back "Here we are, Bloom. You and me, the ultimate power couple." - Lord Darkar MegaTrix: ''"All you ever did was sit around and give us orders! Well, guess what? We're now the boss of you!"'' Lord Darkar: ''"NOOOOOOO! What did you do to it?!"'' Bloom: ''"I gave it back. The ultimate power is staying in Realix, where it belongs."'' Stella: ''"She's back!"'' Lockette: ''"I just knew you come back to us!"'' '- Bloom', back to normal "NOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOO! NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" - Lord Darkar's final words. (4kids version) Stella: "Hey, do you remember our field trip for ancient history class?" Layla: "Uh, Yeah, that's when we went to the museum of ancient realms, but how is that relevant to... huh?" Stella: "Remember that civilization that spoke in colors?" Layla: "Stella, what are you doing?" Stella: "They used hue and pattern to communicate, something I am quite fluent in." The portal opens. Concorda: "You solved it!" Layla: "You did!" '' '(RAI version)' '''Stella:' "Are those colors off or what?" (walks over) Layla: "We need Tecna with her computer, or Musa, she's good at puzzles, or maybe even Flora can- huh? (sees Stella messing with cipher) Stella? What are you doing?" Stella: "It's just that the colors were clashing, so I moved them around a little bit and- huh?" (The portal opens) Concorda: "She solved it!" Layla: "She what?" '' - The real way in RAI. (4kids) '''Tecna and Timmy:' "All right then let's go get them." '' '''Helia:' "You two say the same thing all the time now." '' '''Tune:' "Musa didn't mean to being rude to you Jared. I hope you understand they were meant to be together." Jared: "No problem." "That idiot fairy gave the ultimate power back. I hate her more than EVER!" - Icy as the Megatrix "Everybody smile. This one's for the yearbook." Timmy Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 Category:Specials Category:Rai Dub Category:4kids